I Remember Love
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: A chance meeting at the airport brings back some memories


(Standard disclaimers apply, please read and review)  
  
I forgot how noisy airports were. I rubbed my tired eyes with my hands and sighed again. My flight has been delayed yet again, and I'm growing so tired of waiting. All I want to do is get the hell out of here and back home. My wife sits next to me, just as tired as I am, but she doesn't complain.  
  
That's one of the things that I loved about her, that she always knows when to leave things well enough alone. She has her head leaning on my shoulder, trying to get comfortable for the long wait, and I hear laugh. I look in the direction she is, and watch as four kids wait impatiently for a plane to land.  
  
"What's so funny luv?"  
  
"Those kids; they are waiting for their parents and can't seem to wait a minute longer. I bet their grandmother is having a hard enough time with the three older one's then the little one on her lap."  
  
"How do you know they are waiting for their parents?" I ask her, studying the kids more closely.  
  
"They keep saying it over and over again. "When are mommy and daddy going to be here?" It is so funny."  
  
"We'll have our own family soon enough luv."  
  
"I know Mic, I just can't wait," she said putting her hands on her growing belly. The best day of my life is when I found out that she was pregnant. Only seven months from now we were going to be parents.  
  
We both sit there awhile and just watch those kids. The oldest seems to be no more then ten, with dark hair and the bluest eyes, waits impatiently on the chair next to her grandmother with his head in a book. The two younger ones look to be twin boys. Seemingly around seven or eight are fighting over some toy on the floor. The youngest, maybe four or five sits quietly on his grandmothers lap watching the people go by.  
  
I don't know why, but I become fascinated by these four kids. They look so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. I glance down at my wife, and smile, when I notice that she has fallen asleep on my shoulder, I lean back, to try and make her more comfortable. Coming back to Washington has certainly been an emotional trip.  
  
I look around and remember that this is the exact same airport that I left Sarah standing in. I knew I made a mistake leaving her there that night. And I have spent every night since then regretting it. I have even considered looking her up, or going to JAG to visit her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
I knew this trip was an emotional one for her to, but she too has been brave and now we just can't wait to go home and leave this place behind once and for all. But unfortunately we would have to wait another thirty minutes for the damn plane to be ready.  
  
Ever since I left DC almost fourteen years ago, I couldn't stop thing of the woman I left crying in the airport. Then, I though it was the right thing to do by leaving her, but as the days past I knew I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I knew she loved me, but I knew she couldn't come to terms with her feelings for him. And back then I couldn't deal with it. How come it was so clear to everyone else but them? Why couldn't I accept it? I knew we would have eventually got married, and would probably have a few kids by now, but life, I know, is just unfair that way.  
  
I turn my attention back to those kids and watch as the twin boys try and entertain their baby brother who is now crying. I laugh at their antics, but nothing seems to be working. Poor lad. The older sister just rolls her eyes, and turns another page in her book. There is something so familiar about her, and it's driving me crazy.  
  
I had turned my attention to something else, when I heard those kids yell out again. There were running towards the terminal, seeing their parents. The elderly lady slowly gets up, carrying the now calm child with her. My jaw drops to the floor as I see who the children are running to. It was no wonder those kids looked so familiar. Their parents were none other then Harm Rabb and Sarah Mackenzie; my Sarah. The reunion with the kids is an emotional one for the two. They hug all of the kids senseless, and Harm gives the elderly lady a kiss on the cheek, and took the little boy out of her arms.  
  
Sarah looked as beautiful as ever, I noticed that she had even been promoted to General. Wait to go Marine. And even Harm had been promoted to Admiral. I suspected he is probably running JAG now. God help the Navy.  
  
I try and keep still so as not too wake my wife, as I watch the family reunion. Harm picks up his daughter and spins her around like an airplane, as she squeals with laughter. That could have been my daughter. Those could have been my kids that looked so much like their mother.  
  
Suddenly she wakes and stares opened moth at the family.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered.  
  
She grabs my hand and squeezes tightly as Harm and Sarah spot us, and walks over to us. They approach us unenthusiastically, and with half hearted smiles.  
  
"Hello Mic; Renee." Harm says while taking Sarah's hand in his.  
  
"Harm, Mac" she says while straightening up in her seat.  
  
Suddenly the twin boys appear at Mac side and start tugging on her uniform shirt.  
  
"Momma, can we go now?"  
  
"Please Momma," the second boy adds.  
  
She smiles at both of them and caresses the first boys face.  
  
"Yes guys, just give us a minute, huh?"  
  
After we watched the boys walk back over to their grandmother, we stood their in an awkward silence, until Harm cleared his throat and sighed.  
  
"So what brings you guys to DC?"  
  
"Renee had a business deal to close, so we decided to make a weekend of it," I explained.  
  
"I didn't know you guys had gotten together," Sarah said with a trace of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I divorced Cyrus about three and a half years ago. Soon after that I saw Mic in Australia while doing a movie shoot. We have been married almost three years now, and are expecting our first in June."  
  
"Congratulations," they both seemed to mumble.  
  
I wanted to ask her how long it took them to finally stop denying their feeling's, but just as I was about to ask, our flight was finally called.  
  
"We should get going," Renee said and picked up her coat.  
  
After some awkward good-byes, we boarded the plane. But I couldn't get Sarah's face out my head. The love I saw in her eyes when she looked at Harm. The love I knew that was always there. I know he would never hurt her, and that he would Heaven and earth to make her happy, and I know he has. I don't know how they got beyond the regulations about fraternization, but they look really happy, and even worse, really in love.  
  
I watch as Renee relives her own demons from breaking it off with Harm. She told me when we were still dating, that she knew it was a mistake to break her relationship off with Harm. But she couldn't face him. I stare out at the passing clouds, knowing that we had both lost the two people that had really meant a lot to us. But I know one thing, that Sarah is happy. And maybe that is all that really matters.  
  
END 


End file.
